


Fate, or Something Like It

by likethenight



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit kind of likes winding up the goth chick from Xavier's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate, or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in about 2004 for s-star - I don't think she's here, but if she is...this one is for her.

He kind of likes winding up the goth chick from Xavier's. He likes her attitude, her carefully-constructed shell of antagonism keeping everyone at arm's length. And he _really_ likes getting under her pale skin and seeing her truly flustered. He likes knowing that he's gotten a genuine reaction out of her.

He's a great believer in luck, the roll of the dice, the cut of the cards. But he also believes in predestination, fate if you like. If you're meant to draw the ace of spades, you'll draw the ace of spades. Coincidence, too; if it's spooky it's probably right.

His cards are to him what dice are to some, talisman, fortune teller, guide and omen all in one. Every shuffle, every cut, they all have their place and significance.

He keeps coming up with the Queen of Hearts when he cuts his cards. That's got to mean something.


End file.
